Can You Hear My Heart?
by Shin Ayumi
Summary: Apakah aku harus bersikap ceria di hadapanmu sementara hatiku sakit? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak suka melihatmu dekat dengannya? YeWook fanfic. Warning : yaoi.
1. Chapter 1 : My Lovely Hyung

**Can You Hear My Heart**

Author : Kim Chun Hee aka Shin Ayumi

Main Chara : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jong Woon (Yesung), Ji Yeon.

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Disclaimer : Suju punya SMent, tapi fanfic ini punya saya ^^

Summary : Apakah aku harus bersikap ceria di hadapanmu sementara hatiku sakit? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak suka melihat kau dengannya?

Fanfic ini dibuat waktu heboh-hebohnya berita soal kedekatan Yesung dengan Ji Yeon T-Ara. Gak suka? Yaudah gak usah baca. Kalo mau baca gak apa-apa, tapi jangan lupa review. #modus

Story line.. (Happy Reading) ^^

"Semuanyaaa! Banguunn!" teriak Leeteuk dari luar kamar.

"Hmmhh... Leeteuk hyung berisik! Aku masih ngantuk!" kata Kyuhyun yang baru keluar kamar.

"Dasar pemalas, cepat bangun! Sebentar lagi kita akan mengisi jadwal."

"Jadwal sialan! Kenapa mereka tidak habis-habis sih?!"

"Jangan menggerutu terus! Kalau tidak aku akan membuang psp mu."

"Aniya! Leeteuk hyung!"

Seperti itulah suasana pagi di asrama Super Junior.

Di kamar Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah, ayo bangun sudah pagi." Kata yesung sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Ryeowook perlahan.

"Sebentar dulu Yesung hyung. Aku masih ngantuk.."

"Kalau kau tidur terus, siapa yang akan membuatkan makanan untuk member yang lain? Lalu aku nanti makan apa?" kata Yesung.

"Hmmhhh~.. baiklah hyung, aku bangun."

Sekitar 15 menit Ryeowook mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk mengisi jadwal, dia pergi ke dapur untuk menemui Leeteuk dan membantunya memasak.

"Ryeowook, bantu aku masak ya."

"Ne, Leeteuk hyung."

Leeteuk, Ryeowook, dan Sungmin sudah memasak dan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Setelah itu semua member Super Junior pergi untuk mengisi jadwal.

(skip time)

Super Junior sudah selesai mengisi jadwal mereka yang padat dan kini mereka pulang ke asrama.

"Yes! Jadwalnya sudah habis. Aku mau pulang ke dorm dan makan. Hihihi..."

"Shindong hyung, kau jangan makan kue milikku lagi ya!" kata Donghae.

"Aku minta sedikit ya."

"Ya sudah tapi jangan di habiskan.."

"Yesung hyung.. Ayo kita pulang!"

"Umm.. Sebenarnya aku masih ada urusan lain, kau duluan saja ya."

"Oh begitu.. Ya baiklah."

Ryeowook dan member yang lain pulang dengan menaiki mobil van super junior.

"Ryeowook, Yesung kemana?"

"Katanya dia pergi, masih ada urusan lain."

"Oh.. Pastikan dia tidak pulang terlalu malam ya."

Ryeowook menunggu Yesung pulang..

"Ryeowook, kau belum tidur?"

"Belum, Donghae hyung. Aku menunggu Yesung hyung pulang."

"Tapi kau juga jangan tidur terlalu malam, besok kan kita masih ada jadwal."

"Ne, hyung."

Ryeowook masih terjaga dan dia menunggu Yesung jam 1 malam, tapi dia tidak datang juga. Beberapa menit kemudian yesung pulang.

"Yesung hyung, akhirnya kau pulang juga!"

"Hm."

"Kau lapar tidak? Aku buatkan makanan ya?"

"Tidak usah."

"Yesungie.. Jangan tidur dulu, temani aku sebentar saja yaa..." kata Ryeowook yang menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Yesung.

"Kau ini berisik sekali! Bisa diam tidak?! Aku lelah dan ingin tidur!"

Ryeowook kaget dengan respon Yesung yang keras itu. Dia sedikit kecewa tapi dia mencoba memakluminya, mungkin Yesung sedang lelah.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2 : Forgotten

_Previous_

_"Yesungie.. Jangan tidur dulu, temani aku sebentar saja yaa..." kata Ryeowook yang menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Yesung._

_"Kau ini berisik sekali! Bisa diam tidak?! Aku lelah dan ingin tidur!"_

_Ryeowook kaget dengan respon Yesung yang keras itu. Dia sedikit kecewa tapi dia mencoba memakluminya, mungkin Yesung sedang lelah._

"Baiklah hyung.. Maafkan aku.." kata Ryeowook dengan lirih.

(Yesung tidak menjawab)

Sebelum Ryeowook beranjak ke tempat tidur dia melihat pergelangan tangan Yesung. Ryeowook melihat gelang yang terbuat dari stainless yang digunakan Yesung.

"Aku belum pernah melihat gelang itu, mungkin Yesung hyung baru membelinya."

Keesokan harinya...

"Selamat pagi Yesung hyung!"

"Selamat pagi, Wookie ah."

"Oh iya hyung, hari ini kau ada acara tidak."

"Hmm.. Sepertinya tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kau sudah pulang dari Sukira, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"Wahh.. boleh juga. Baiklah, jam 8 malam nanti aku akan datang menjemputmu. Nanti malam kau mau menunggu ku dimana?"

"Di depan gedung SBS ya hyung, karena aku harus mengisi acara disana dulu."

"Oke, jam 8 malam ya."

"Baiklah hyung."

Sekitar jam 8 malam, Ryeowook sudah selesai mengisi acara Invicible Youth di SBS, sesuai janji dia dan Yesung akan pergi jalan-jalan ke taman kota yang ada di Seoul.

Di tempat Yesung...

"Baiklah.. sekian dari kami. Saya Yesung super junior."

"Dan saya Leeteuk super junior pamit undur diri, selamat malam dan sampai jumpa!"

"Salam Kiss the Radio. Muach..!" kata yesung dan leeteuk.

Di luar studio..

"Yesung-ah.. sesudah ini kau masih ada acara?"

"Iya, aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat."

"kemana?"

"Hyung ini mau tahu saja. Sudah, aku pergi dulu." Kata Yesung.

"jangan pulang terlalu malam!"

"Ne, hyung!"

Yesung POV

Akhirnya jadwal siaran radio sudah selesai, akhirnya aku bisa pergi berduaan dengannya. Assiikk! Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu. Tapi sebaiknya aku telpon dia dulu.

_Yesung : Yoboseo?_

_Ji Yeon : Ah! Yesung oppa._

_Yesung : JiYeon ah, bagaimana? Jadi kan?_

_JiYeon :Tentu saja._

_Yesung : Baiklah, aku segera kesana yaa.._

_JiYeon : Ne, oppa!_

Di tempat Ryeowook...

Yesung hyung mana ya? Aku sudah menunggu dia sekitar 30 menit, katanya dia akan menjemputku jam 8. Ah! Sebaiknya ku tunggu saja.

Author POV..

Yesung dan JiYeon pergi ke restoran untuk makan malam..

"Yesung oppa, gelang pemberian dariku mana?"

"Ini, sedang kupakai." Kata yesung sambil memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ahaha.. Ku kira kau tidak memakainya, ini aku juga memakainya." Kata JiYeon.

Ryeowook POV

Mana ya Yesung hyung? Sudah jam setengah sepuluh, tapi dia belum datang juga. Aku telpon saja...

...

Ddddrrrttt...Dddddrrrtt...Dddddrrrttt... (handphone Yesung bergetar)

Ddddrrrtt...Ddddrrtt..Dddrrttt...

Yesung tidak mengangkat telpon Ryeowook dan dia tidak tahu kalau ada telpon dari Ryeowook, karena handphonenya disimpan di mobil.

"JiYeon ah.. buka mulut mu.." kata yesung sambil menyuapi JiYeon makanan.

"Oppa buka mulut. Aaaa..."

Author POV

Karena terlalu asik makan malam dengan JiYeon. Yesung lupa janjinya dengan Ryeowook untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan ke kota Seoul. Dia lupa waktu hingga jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 11 malam.

"Dah, Yesung oppa! Lain kali kita makan malam lagi ya."

"Itu pasti JiYeon-ah, selamat malam! Tidur yang nyenyak ya."

Yesung mengecek handphone nya, dia melihat 12 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 14 pesan singkat.

"Ya ampun.. Siapa yang menelpon dan mengirim sms sebanyak ini?"

Dia melihat list nya, ternyata semua missed call dan sms itu dari Ryeowook.

"Ya ampun! Aku lupa! Aku kan ada janji dengan Ryeowook. Aduuhh.. Bagaimana ini?" kata Yesung panik dan dia langsung membanting stir ke kanan menuju ke gedung SBS.

Yesung memacu kecepatan mobilnya sehingga dalam waktu 15 menit dia sudah sampai di gesung SBS. Yesung segera turun dari mobil, dan mencari Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook..?! Wookie-ah..?!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aiisshh.. aku terlambat, sepertinya dia sudah pulang."

Yesung POV

Gara-gara aku keasikan makan malam dengan Jiyeon, aku lupa janjiku dengan Ryeowook. Aku melihat jam tanganku, tentu saja Ryeowook sudah pulang sekarang sudah jam 11 malam. Aduuhh! Dia pasti marah padaku. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke dorm.

...

Di dorm Super Junior.

Yesung POV

Ku parkir mobilku di dorm dan segera memasuki asrama.

"Sungmin-ah, apa kau melihat Ryeowook?"

"Dia sudah tidur, sepertinya dia lelah sekali."

Yesung segera ke kamarnya, memastikan Ryeowook ada atau tidak. Ryeowook tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Yesung merasa bersalah karena tidak menepati janjinya pada Ryeowook.

Yesung duduk di samping Ryeowook yang sedang tertidur, sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Ryeowookie.. Maafkan aku ya. Aku tadi benar-benar lupa." Kata Yesung sambil mengelus rambut Ryeowook.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3 : Sorry

Keesokan harinya…

"Ryeowook-ah.."

"Ne, hyung?"

"Yang semalam..Maaf ya..Aku benar-benar aku janji, lain kali kita jalan-jalan lagi dan aku tidak akan lupa."

"Ne, Yesung hyung. Tidak apa-apa kok, aku tau kau sibuk dan banyak jadwal mungkin lain kali kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau malam nanti kita datang ke kafe eommma ku?"

"Baiklah hyung, jam berapa?"

"Jam 8 malam."

"Oke."

(skip time)

Tepat di waktu yang sudah di Handel and GreetelyaitukafemilikibunyaYesung.

"Anakku, tumben kau mampir kemari?"

"Iya, tiba-tiba aku ingin datang kesini. Aku juga ingin melihat eomma."

"Oh..Ibu baik-baik saja, kau mengajak Ryeowookjuga?"

"Hehe..Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma!" kata Ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Annyeong, Ryeowook. Ayo silahkan duduk. Kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Apa saja."

"Jangan malu-malu ya, silahkan pesan apa saja. Khusus untuk kalian semuanya gratis."

"Aduh.. Ahjumma jadi merepotkan."

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan. Sebentarya, aku ambil minuman untuk kalian dulu."

"Iya."

Sementara Ibu Yesung mengambil minuman, Yesung dan Ryeowook mengobrol ,belum lama mereka ngobrol, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis datang sambil memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

"Oppa~~…"

"Ah?!Jiyeon-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja untuk ini bagaimana sih?Entah kenapa baru kemarin bertemu rasanya aku sudah rindu lagi denganmu."Kata Jiyeon yang manja sambil memeluk Yesung membuat author yang bikin fanfic ini pengen misahin mereka. #eh?! -.-'

Yesung merasa risih karena banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka, bisa-bisa ada paparazzi yang memotret tentang aksi mereka.

Ryeowook POV

Bukankah itu Jiyeon T-Ara? Sedang apa dia disini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba memeluk Yesung hyung?Apa ada hubungan spesial diantara mereka berdua? Kenapa yesung hyung tidak pernah cerita padaku? Berbagai pertanyaan terlintas di pikiranku.

Jiyeon agresif sekali, padahal kan disini banyak orang, apa dia tidak takut jika akan ada skandal yang muncul?

End of Ryeowook POV

"Ssstt… Jiyeon-ah, tolong lepaskan, disini banyak orang."Kata yesung yang risih.

Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam melihat Yesung dan Jiyeon.

"Hehe..Mianhae, oppa." Kata Jiyeon.

"Yasudah, sekarang duduklah."(Jiyeon duduk disamping Yesung.)

(Ibu Yesung datang dengan membawa minuman.)

"Anak-anak, silahkan diminum.. Oh, ada tamu lagi rupanya."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Ahjumma. Choneun Jiyeon imnida."

"Jiyeon-shi, salam kenal aku Ibunya Yesung. Maaf tunggu sebentar ya, akan kusuruh pelayanku untuk mengambilkan minum lagi."

"Ne, ahjumma."

"Eh..Ada Ryeowook oppa juga."

"Annyeong, Jiyeon."

'Ish!Dari tadi juga aku disini.'Kata Ryeowook dalam hati.

…..

Selama 2 jam Yesung dan Jiyeon asik sekali mengobrol, sampai-sampai Ryeowook diabaikan.

"Oppa, tadi aku sebal sekali.."

"Sebal kenapa, Jiyeon-ah?'

"Saat T-Ara sudah selesai mengisi jadwal dan akan kembali ke dorm, tiba-tiba aku dicegat oleh sekumpulan wartawan yang menanyai tentang hubungan kita."

"Lalu kau jawab apa?"

"Aku jawab kita memang sedang dekat."

"Ah..benarkah?" kata yesung.

"Iya, tapi oppa tidak apa-apa kan aku menjawab seperti itu?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok."

'Hahhh~~… Aku malas mendengar pembicaraan mereka, dari tadi mereka hanya bermesraan sedangkan selama 2 jam ini aku tidak diajak bicara. Membosankan sekali..' kata benak Ryeowook.

"Jiyeon ah, sekarang sudah malam sebaiknya kita pulang. Besok kau pasti sibuk mengisi jadwal, besok juga Aku dan Ryeowook harus mengisi jadwal Super Junior."

"Benar juga ya, baiklah ayo kita pulang."

"Tadi kau kesini naik apa?"

"Tadi aku diantar Boram eonnie."

"Oh, jadi kau tidak bawa mobil?"

"Tidak."

"Biar kuantar ya?"

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana dengan Ryeowook oppa?"

"Dia kan bisa naik taksi, ya kanWookie?"

"I..Iya, tidak apa-apa kok."

Akhirnya Yesung pun mengantar Jiyeon pulang ke dorm T-Ara dengan tidak mengajak pulang Ryeowook bersama.

"Selamat malam, Jiyeon-ah. Hati-hati Yesung hyung."

"Iya, kau juga." Kata Yesung.

"Selamat malam, Ryeowook oppa."

…

Di dorm Super Junior

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, lho yesung mana?" kata Leeteuk.

"Dia masih ada keperluan."

"Bukankah tadi kalian pergi bersama? Kenapa pulangnya sendiri-sendiri?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, katanya Yesung hyung masih ada urusan jadi aku pulang naik taksi."

"Oh begitu.."

Ryeowook pergi ke kamarnya dan langsung tidur, tapi sebelum itu…

_Jadi Yesung hyung sedang dekat dengan Jiyeon. Kenapa perasaan ku jadi aneh?_

_Yesung hyung tidak pernah bercerita padaku kalau dia sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis._

To be continued..

Author's note : Aaarrgghh... Kenapa masih pendek jugaaa? Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Jeongmal mianhae readers, lain kali aku janji bakal berusaha buat memperbaiki kesalahan khususnya masalah 'length fic'. Maklum saya kan newbie, masih amatiran.. ^^V

Review pleasee


	4. Chapter 4 : Broken Hope

Ryeowook POV

Tidak terasa sudah bulan agustus, sebentar lagi ulang tahun Yesung ingin memberikan sesuatu yang terbaik untuknya, aku ingin membuat dia terkesan.

Aku tau dia sangat ingin gitar itu, meskipun harganya mahal tapi kalau itu untuk Yesung hyung, aku rela menabung dan menghabiskan uangku.

Aku sudah 2 bulan mengumpulkan uang, dan akhirnya terkumpul. Karena ulang tahun Yesung hyung besok, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko alat musik itu sekarang.

….

"Permisi, ahjussi aku mau lihat gitar itu."

"Ini.."

"Berapa harganya?"

"Kalau yang itu mahal, harganya sekitar 90.000 won. Tapi ku yakin kau tidak akan menyesal karena itu gitar berkualitas terbaik."

"Baiklah, aku ambil yang itu."

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan mengurus surat garansi nya."

Ryeowook POV

Yesung hyung pasti senang sekali. Aku juga ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, selama ini dia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku tapi kalau aku belum tentu menjadi orang pertama kalau dia ulang tahun.

"Maaf, ini gitarnya sudah kusiapkan dan ini surat garansinya. Oh iya, pembayarannya mau pakai nota?"

"Ya, baiklah."

(skip time)

Ryeowook pulang membawa gitar itu dengan wajah yang ceria. Dia tidak sabar menunggu hari esok.

Sampai di dorm dia membawa gitar itu dengan mengendap endap, memastikan bahwa Yesung dan member lainnya tidak tau.

"Hmm… Gitarnya taruh dimana ya?"

"Ah! Ku taruh di lemari bajuku saja."

…..

Jam 10 malam….

"Ryeowook-ah, kau belum tidur?" kata Eunhyuk.

"Belum hyung, aku belum ngantuk."

"Aku kekamar dulu ya."

"Iya."

Ryeowook menunggu Yesung pulang sampai tengah malam, dia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang memberinya ucapan. Sudah pukul 12 malam tapi Yesung belum pulang juga.

Karena sudah tidak sabar, akhirnya dia menelpon Yesung.

Ddddrrtttt… Dddrrrttt…

(dialogue in phone)

_Yesung : Yoboseyo… (halo?)_

_Ryeowook : (sing)Saengil chukkae hamnida..saengil chukka hamnida.. Saranghaneun Yesung hyung..Saengil chukkae hamnida..Yeeeyy… Saengil chukkae hamnida Yesung hyung. Aku doakan yang terbaik untukmu, semoga kau sehat selalu._

_Yesung : Ryeowook-ah, terimakasih ya. Hm, kau belum tidur?_

_Ryeowook : Belum, aku kan ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu._

_Yesung : Sebenarnya… Kau adalah orang kedua, orang pertama adalah Jiyeon._

Mendengar hal itu, raut wajah Ryeowook berubah.

_Ryeowook :Oh begitu.._

_Yesung :Hehe.. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok. Oh iya, maaf malam ini aku tidak pulang ke dorm, sekarang aku ada di restoran 24 jam bersama Jiyeon. Wookie-ah besok aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Ahh~~..Aku jadi tidak sabar._

_Ryeowook : Benarkah? Baiklah, kutunggu ceritamu besok._

_Yesung : Oke, sudah dulu ya. Aku dipanggil Jiyeon._

_Ryeowook : Ne, hyung.._

Ryeowook POV

Oh..Jadi aku bukan orang pertama ya?Yasudahlah tidak apa-apa. Tapi..Kenapa dia tidak mengajakku ya? Sudahlah Kim Ryeowook, mungkin mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua.

Keesokan harinya..

At Super Junior dorm..

"Na wasseo..!(Aku pulang!)" kata Yesung sambil membuka pintu dorm.

"Yesung-ah..Saengil chukkae hamnida." Kata semua member suju.

"Kamsahamnida yeorobun…"

"Yesung, dongsaengku yang baik..Semoga kau panjang umur, sehat selalu, dan semakin sukses.." kata Leeteuk.

"Terimakasih hyung.."

"Yesung hyung, selamat ulang tahun ya. Sesudah perayaan selesai kau harus membelikanku game komputer paling baru." #evilmodus

"Ne, Kyuhyun..Nanti kubelikan."

(Lalu dari dalam terdengar suara Ryeowook yang menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun sambil membawa kue.)

Ryeowook sing :Saengil chukkae hamnida.. Saengil chukkae hamnida..Saranghaneun Yesung hyung..Saengil chukkae hamnida..

"Kamsahamnida Ryeowook, dongsaengku yang paling kusayang."

"Hyung, buatlah permohonan dan tiup lilinnya."

Fuuuhh~~… (Yesung meniuplilin)

"Yeeeaayy…! Chukkae Yesung hyung."

Author POV

Semua member Super Junior merayakan ulang tahun Yesung, mereka berpesta sampai larut malam.

"Hooaamm~… Sudah malam, Sungmin hyung ayo tidur." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Eeehh!Tunggu dulu! Bantu aku bereskan semuanya." Kata Leeteuk.

"Aku malas..Suruh yang lain saja."

"Ya ampun..Donghae~~… Tolong bantu hyung bereskan dorm yang berantakan ini yuukk.."

"Maaf Leeteuk hyung, tadi Eunhyuk memanggilku sepertinya dia ingin menyuruhku tidur."

"Aku harus menyuruh siapa? Shindong dan yang lainsudahtidur. Ah! Ryeowook, bantu aku membereskan dorm yang berantakan ini ya~~? Jebal~~.." kata Leeteuk sambil memohon.

"Baiklah.."

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Ryeowook bersamaku sekarang, hari ini kan hari ulang tahunku jadi aku bisa bebas melakukan apa saja kan? Dan aku ingin Ryeowook istirahat untuk hari ini." Kata Yesung.

"Haa..?! Yasudahlah, kalian berdua bolehtidur."

"Hehe..Asik! Ayo Ryeowook." Kata Yesung sambil menarik tangan Ryeowook.

"Hahh~~… Selalu saja aku yang dibebani, padahal kan mereka yang memberantaki dan melempar kue ulang tahun, tapi kenapa aku yang harus membereskan semuanya?" kata Leeteuk yang mengeluh. (haha.. sabar ya oppa) ;)

"Teukie hyung..Kau lupa ya?Kan ada aku."

(Leeteuk menoleh) "Kangin-ah?Hehe.. Maaf ya. Kau mau kan membantuku membereskan dorm?"

"Dengan senang hati hyung."

(Author :suit.. suit.. Appa dan Umma Suju lagi berduaan. Prikitieww..!

KangTeuk :Apaansih?! Udah jangan ganggu momen berduaan kita!)

YeWook room…

"Oh iya, hyung tadi kau janji akan menceritakan suatu hal padaku. Cepat katakan,aku jadi penasaran." Kata Ryeowook dengan tampang innocentnya

"Baiklah.. Ah~~..Ya ampun aku jadi malu."

"Jangan sungkan hyung, ayo ceritakan padaku."

"Saat jam 12 malam kemarin tepat pada hari ulang tahunku, Jiyeon datang ke rumahku dan mengajakku ke restoran. Dan setelah itu…"

"Setelah itu apa hyung?" kata Ryeowook yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Aku…

"Aku…

"Aku menyatakan perasaan ku padanya."

1

2

3

(Ryeowook terdiam untuk beberapa saat.)

Ekspresi wajah Ryeowook berubah seketika, seperti bunga yang gugur. Aura kesedihan yang muncul, tapi dia tutupi dengan wajah senang..

"Be..Benarkah..itu..hyung?"

"Iya..Jadi tepat pada saat ulang tahunku kami resmi berpacaran." Kata Yesung.

"Ah..Selamat hyung, aku ikut senang mendengarnya."

"Sudah kuduga begitu..Dan kau tau apalagi? Sebentar ya.." (Yesung mengambil sesuatu di lemarinya)

"Tadaa..! Gitar yang sangat kuinginkan dari dulu. Haaahh~… Ulang tahunku tahun ini benar-benar sangat indah, aku berpacaran dengan gadis yang kucintai, mendapatkan hadiah istimewa darinya, dan tidak lupa juga kado spesial dari keluarga dan sahabatku."Kata Yesung yang sangat senang.

"Iya hyung… Kau berhak mendapatkannya."

"Aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini. Jiyeon adalah gadis yang sangat baik dan perhatian."

"Iya, kau benar.." kata Ryeowook dengan nada yang lirih.

….

"Hyung ini sudah malam, sebaiknya aku tidur."

"Baiklah Wookie, selamat malam."

Author POV

Yesung dan Ryeowook pergi tidur, mereka tidur 1 kamar tapi ranjangnya terpisah.

Sedih… Itulah yang Ryeowook rasakan. Dia merasa dadanya sakit, dia ingin tersenyum tapi sangat sulit. Akhirnya yang keluar adalah senyuman miris yang dipaksa dari wajahnya.

Ryeowook tidur menghadap tembok, sehingga tubuhnya membelakangi Yesung.

"Selamat malam, Ryeowook."

"Selamat malam, hyung."

Ryeowook POV

Aku menarik selimutku sampai ke bahu, dan tidur dengan posisi membelakangi Yesung hyung. Kenapa perasaan ku begini?Kenapa aku jadi sedih? Kenapa wajahku sangat sulit untuk tersenyum? Dadaku sakit…

Aku sadar mungkin inilah yang namanya cemburu. Aku sadar, aku menyukai Yesung hyung. Tapi cintaku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan, ini hanyalah cinta sepihak. Lagi pula tidak mungkin Yesung hyung menyukaiku, dia kan hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya, tidak lebih…

Iya..Itulah kenyataannya..

Tanpa sadar selama aku termenung dalam kesedihan, air mata mengalir di pipiku..

Aku pun tidur dalam kesedihan...

_To be continued…_


End file.
